


“You have no idea how much I want you.”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Female Character(s), Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 25





	“You have no idea how much I want you.”

r hips with his only arm and burying himself into your core, devouring, tasting and licking off your flowing juices. You had already come once against his lips and from his eagerness you could know he was far from being satisfied.

“So good,” he murmured against your cunt, warm breath and facial hair tickling your sensitive skin. “So delicious.”

He gave you a little push to lift your hips and let them go, just to slide two fingers into your wetness, with such ease you gasped in surprise and pleasure.

“So needy today, hm, (Name)?” When you looked down at Shanks’ face you saw a wide and boyish grin. “Hungry for my cock?”

He curled and scissored fingers, making your answer drown in loud moans. You almost came, tip toeing on the verge of a powerful orgasm. He gave you time to catch your breath, to get used to extra stimulation, to not end the fun too early. You were so wet your juices were dripping down on him, droplets covering his chest, neck and chin - they were already glistering with your come. 

“You have no idea how much I want you.” Shanks’ voice was raspy, as if he drank too much of hard liquor. But it was only desire, his eyes were cloudy and hungry: an intoxicating view in combination with his grin. “Want to try something new?”

You gave him a curious look and nod of approval. There weren’t many things you hadn’t tried already, some of experiments with better results, some with worse, some returning in your repertoire of pleasure. What else could he have in mind?

Shanks drew a bottle of lube out of the pocket of his unzipped pants, “Turn back and relax.”

You switched position and leaned, a bit shaky on knees and hands, but more thrilled than uncertain. You knew he would be gentle with you, gentle and understanding. He always was with anything new. One ‘no’ from you and he immediately had been backing off, ready to soothe your discomfort. You trusted him, fully.

But you still almost jolted when feeling his finger sliding into your booty.

“Shh, relax.” Shanks kissed your cheek and helped you position your hips directly over his lips. “I will be gentle. If you have enough, just tell me to stop.”

He was slowly licking your slit while pumping the finger in and out of you. Distracting tongue soothed the unknown stretching - though, it was far from unpleasant or weird. Just different. Shanks was taking his time, getting you used to a variant penetration, humming against your wet count, rewarding your patience and dedication with lazy laps, with sounds of delight vibrating through your body. You didn’t even realise when he added another finger. You felt full and stretched - but also warm and relaxed, waves of pleasure coming down your spine and pooling in your lower abdomen.

“Such a good girl,” he praised you and took the fingers out. “You sure taste as sweet there as everywhere.”

You let a surprised yelp, feeling his tongue circling your back hole, his hot breath teasing the very sensitive skin. Shanks sure knew how to please you with mouth - and he treated your ass like the most delicious candy he had ever tasted. Lapping, sucking and nibbling your cheeks from time to time, he was lewdly eating you out, for the first time so differently, but with no less dedication. You clenched your fingers on the sheets when he slid his tongue inside, so wet, so hot and so taboo. 

“Such a shameless little girl,” he said after giving your booty the last lick. “Want me to put my cock there?”

A calculated, not too hard slap echoed through the room. A perfect accompaniment for your mewling and shaking “Yes”.

Slowly, inch by inch, he buried himself deep into you, “Fuck, you’re so tight!”

His only hand grasped hard on your hip as he filled you with his throbbing cock. You reached between your legs to rub your clit, to match the perfect feeling of stretching and overfilling. He gave you a good moment to get used to his size before he started moving: slowly and gently, but deep, so deep you had no idea he could take you this way. Worries and qualms melted into pleasure, you yanked your head back and rewarded him with sweet moans. 

Shanks clinged to your back, pushed your hips down and spread his weight on you. He was even deeper than before - and you melted in his embrace, accepting him, giving him everything, trusting him. His calloused, a bit dry fingers played with your nipple, his wet lips explored your neck, nibbling all the sensitive spots he knew by heart.

“So, so tight,” he murmured right into your ear. “Such a good, cock-loving girl you are.”

With calculated, deep thrusts he pushed you to your high, muffled your sounds and squirming with the weight of his huge, perfect body. He gave you, yet again, a moment to collect your breath, to come back from the gates of heaven, kissing sweat away from your nape.

“Such a good girl,” he repeated and started moving again, this time chasing his own release.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
